Volver al Comienzo
by Natalia Fabbi
Summary: La esperanza se ha acabado, y como le había encomendado Dumbledore, Hermione utiliza su giratiempo. Lo que no sabía Dumbledore era que ella iba a viajar en el tiempo con dos personas más: Remus y Tonks. Los tres tendrán que dedicarse a salvar al mundo mágico, comenzando el dos de agosto de 1942. Un Riddle hormonal, unos profesores algo excéntricos y una persona nueva en sus vidas.
1. De la perdición al pasado

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de Rowling. Nada es mío salvo la trama del fanfic y algunos personajes.

La esperanza se ha acabado, y como le había encomendado Dumbledore, Hermione utiliza su giratiempo. Lo que no sabía Dumbledore era que ella iba a viajar con dos personas más: Remus y Tonks. Los tres tendrán que dedicarse a salvar al mundo mágico, comenzando el dos de agosto de 1942. Un Riddle hormonal, unos profesores algo excéntricos y una persona nueva en sus vidas. TR/HG/AD.

* * *

**Miss Bednarek**

**Volver al Comienzo**

**Capítulo I- De la perdición al pasado**

* * *

Se escuchaba el crepitar del fuego tragándose todo a su paso, muy cerca de ellos. Hermione Granger se encontraba sentada en un suelo cubierto de cenizas, siempre ante la atenta mirada de una metamorfomaga y un licántropo que estaban en la misma situación que ella. Los tres en silencio, ya suponiendo el destino de cada uno: la inevitable muerte.

Tonks tomó la palabra, intentando disminuir un poco la tensión del momento.

—Hemos llegado lejos, ¿por qué tener esta cara de perros abandonados?

Silencio. Sólo se podía escuchar eso dentro de la habitación del Ministerio de Magia, que fácilmente era tomado por los malvados mortífagos de Voldemort. Los enemigos los superaban en número, la situación era desventajosa: no había nada que hacer ante tal pronóstico desalentador.

_Nada que hacer…_ pensó Hermione. Envolvió con sus brazos sus rodillas, queriendo sentirse de alguna manera más protegida en ese ambiente hostil. Pensó en toda su gente, la que había perdido y la que aún y gracias a Merlín estaba viva, aunque estos últimos eran pocos. Entre ellos estaban Tonks y Remus, que la acompañaban, y también Ojoloco Moody y Kingsley Shacklebolt, pero a ellos les habían perdido la pista dos semanas atrás. No los daba por muertos ya que no había oído hablar de ellos, y eso era un buen augurio. Los mortífagos siempre se regodeaban de sus tramposas "victorias" y lo hacían _vox populi_. Esperaba que los demás magos sobrevivientes se hallaran en algún lugar, a salvo de toda esa miseria que vivían. Perdonaría a cualquiera de ellos si es que decidían olvidar a su pueblo y huir sin mirar atrás, pues era comprensible la actitud.

Era mejor que no hubiese más muertes en vano.

Sin embargo, ellos se habían quedado a luchar y no se arrepentían de su decisión: al igual que todos aquéllos que habían fallecido por la causa, que no era menor. La libertad, tan abstracta, no la habían conseguido, pero habían luchado por ella. Harry, Ron y su familia, Lavender y Luna, y la mayoría de los estudiantes de Hogwarts no pertenecientes a Slytherin, a pesar de no haber muerto con una sonrisa, lo habían hecho con honor, pensando en el bien común.

En un momento de la guerra, parecía que todo iba a ir para mejor, que todo por fin se iba a solucionar. Pero la inesperada muerte del director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, hizo que Voldemort se apoderara de la escuela en unas pocas horas. No hubiera sido así si la mayoría de los Slytherins no hubieran tramado esa artimaña junto a sus astutos y mortífagos padres. Dumbledore, por lástima, nunca pudo llegar al frío corazón de todos ellos. Pero sí al de ella y muchos más.

Entonces, recordó algo crucial.

—Tonks, Remus, en realidad hay algo que tenemos que hacer —habló por primera vez Hermione, levantándose de su lugar y mirándolos con renacida esperanza. Ese era el momento del cual su antiguo director hablaba, "_cuando no haya nada más que puedan hacer, y sólo esperen la muerte" _recordó con tristeza Hermione.

Con Tonks y Remus incorporándose, ella simplemente tomó de su pequeña bolsa de viaje un objeto que muchas veces antes había utilizado, algo que le traía muchos recuerdos de cuando estaba en Hogwarts, de sus amigos y de su familia. Recuerdos de su pasado.

— ¿Eso es un giratiempo, Hermione? —preguntó Remus, antes de tomar el artefacto entre sus manos, inspeccionándolo.

—Es algo extraño a todos lo que he visto, ¿lo has hecho tú?

El estruendo de un Bombarda Maxima retumbó en una de las salas contiguas, haciendo que Hermione le arrebatara cuidadosamente el giratiempo. Se incorporó rápidamente, seguida de sus dos compañeros. Los tres reconocían que esos hechizos pronto los alcanzarían, y que algún Avada les podría quitar la vida. Remus se pasó una mano por el cabello, inquieto.

—El Profesor Dumbledore y yo lo retocamos un poco —dijo, hablando del giratiempo—, esto será nuestra salvación: o se mueren o nos vamos de aquí. ¡Ya!

No tenían tiempo para indirectas, que a pesar de estar dichas con algo de carisma, siempre eran duras. O al menos, todas las que se referían a "muerte" y "salvar vidas". El temblor en la mano al ver al enemigo había amainado hasta el punto de lanzar las maldiciones imperdonables sin reparos, Hermione no sabía si debía sentirse orgullosa o triste por eso. Todo se había convertido en una guerra por sobrevivir, una guerra que Voldemort ganaría indudablemente si alguien no hacía nada para evitarlo.

La pequeña risa de Tonks la sacó de sus cavilaciones, ella le dirigió una mirada de confianza y la tomó del hombro, al igual que Remus. Los tres quedaron formando un círculo, en donde Hermione era la que manipulaba el misterioso objeto con manos experimentadas.

A pesar de todo lo que habían pasado los tres, Tonks seguía con su espíritu indomable sin dejar que nada la derribase. Claro que había sufrido mucho las pérdidas, los amigos y los compañeros, pero nunca se la veía decaída, no tanto como a ellos. Siempre mantenía la fe, era el pilar que sostenía al grupo de seguir con esa travesía, la que aportaba esperanzas de triunfar cuando ya no había nada por lo que luchar. Nymphadora Tonks, metamorfomaga temperamental y distraída, pero la mejor amiga de Hermione y la esposa de Remus Lupin. Algo torpe, divertida y sincera: pero sin duda, una gran, gran persona.

La castaña, con una sonrisa en su rostro, movió la cabeza ligeramente, quitando así esos pensamientos de su cabeza. No era el momento de pensar esas cosas, debían irse inmediatamente o algo malo podría suceder.

Se apresuró para utilizar el giratiempo. Se colocó la pequeña pero larga cadena de oro en el cuello, con cuidado de que no estuviese muy tirante, ya que con mucho esfuerzo cabían los tres. Manipuló con maestría aquellas pequeñas palancas y tuercas extras, recordando los movimientos que tenía que hacer. No se iba a equivocar, eso lo sabía desde hace tiempo, pero los nervios no la dejaban pensar. El giratiempo era más complicado de emplear que uno normal, pues tenía muchos artefactos rodeando al reloj de arena central. Más complejo, más poderoso y más efectivo que uno ordinario.

Un artefacto diseñado para retroceder décadas en el tiempo.

Su alrededor comenzó a distorsionarse, una señal de que ya había comenzado el proceso. Sostuvo el giratiempo entre sus manos y observó esperanzada su entorno. A su alrededor veía muchos colores pasar por delante de sus ojos: estaban cambiando de localización.

Recordó que después de haber logrado que el giratiempo normal avanzase una década, Dumbledore y ella habían ido por más. Lograron que el reloj modificado pudiera transportar a las personas que lo utilizaran a otro lugar: tan simple como hacer una desaparición. Claramente habían perfeccionado también para que el traslado fuera más seguro; en un viaje ella se había roto el brazo derecho con una rama, y apenas había viajado con su profesor un par de años, sólo habían estado un par de minutos, que eran para curar su herida. Luego se habían ido. Dumbledore había creado un hechizo para "volver al futuro".

Había que aplicar Aritmancia avanzada para cambiar de localización, aunque no era estrictamente necesario el trasladarse a otro lugar, se podía permanecer en la misma zona en la que se había utilizado el giratiempo.

Los sonidos que escuchaban a su alrededor eran cosas ininteligibles, pero podían distinguir que estaban en un bosque. Sin soltar el hombro de la chica, los dos magos miraban desconcertados su alrededor. La vista se les nublaba cada vez más hasta convertirse en un borrón negro: era como experimentar un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. No habían viajado nunca en el tiempo, a pesar de que sabían de la existencia de un giratiempo en el bolso de la castaña.

Mientras, Hermione estaba igual de confusa que ellos. Las imágenes pasaban demasiado rápido, más de lo normal. Estaba segura de que deberían estar viajando mucho tiempo atrás, pero, ¿_cuánto_?

Un reloj, normalmente, sólo podría retroceder un par de horas, y como máximo, un par de días. Todo dependía de la cantidad de magia que se aportara, para así viajar más o menos tiempo. Pero el máximo, aun así, eran uno o dos días. En cambio, el reloj que habían reformado ella y Albus, era algo distinto. Se le podía aplicar la magia que uno quisiese, para así poder retroceder mucho en el tiempo. Los primeros meses de su experimento podían hacer retroceder el tiempo un par de años. Cada vez era más difícil lograr que el giratiempo funcionase a más medida, pero era posible. Un trabajo arduo, pero que al final dio sus frutos.

Y así fue como ambos crearon un giratiempo capaz de retroceder décadas en el tiempo. La magia la había aportado Dumbledore, era algo que concernía mucho riesgo y ella seguía siendo una estudiante en aquél tiempo. Nadie más sabía acerca de eso, era un secreto de dos. De un director y de una alumna que pudieron lograr lo casi-imposible. Si el Ministerio de Magia se llegaba a enterar de eso confiscarían su logro, y Albus Dumbledore ya no sería más el director de Hogwarts. Si descubrían el reloj, el único culpable sería Dumbledore, a su pesar, ya que no habría evidencia de su participación.

Pero su profesor se lo había entregado a ella para que lo guardara y esperase ese momento para utilizarlo. Dumbledore sabía con certeza cómo acabaría la guerra, pero obviamente no se lo había comentado nunca.

Las imágenes que los rodeaban se fueron difuminando cada vez más, hasta llegar a un lugar en donde no había algo más que oscuridad.

Hermione cerró fuertemente los ojos, sintiendo cómo era jalada hacia abajo con una fuerza enorme. Segundos después, Tonks aplastaba a Remus, el cual hacía lo mismo con Hermione.

Ya no estaban en los departamentos del Ministerio, estaban a las afueras de Hogwarts, en el Lago Negro, rodeados de toda la arboleda del Bosque Prohibido, que parecía más imponente que nunca.

— ¡Auch! —la metamorfomaga se separó de Remus, quien también se reincorporaba.

—Eso ha sido doloroso, ¿cuándo lo repetiremos?

Estando los tres sentados en el césped, se observaron. Tonks podía jurar que nunca había tenido tanto calor en su vida, ¿sería un efecto secundario del viaje?

—Tengo la remota idea, Hermione, de que no sabes en qué año estamos —le comentó Remus.

Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos, recordando todo lo que había pasado. No, no sabía en qué día ni año estaban exactamente, pero seguro muchos años atrás. Debido a las vueltas que le había dado al giratiempo, sabía que se encontraban al menos 30 años atrás, donde aún existía una relativa paz: donde estaban lejos de la guerra. Negó con la cabeza, apoyándose en sus dos brazos para inclinarse hacia atrás.

En una rama cercana, había un lindo pájaro cantando.

—Y, he de suponer —prosiguió Remus— Que Albus es el cerebro de todo esto, ¿verdad?

Con un simple "aha" como respuesta, sonrió. Le hizo una seña a Tonks, quien le arrojó la mochila que había usado anteriormente.

—Bueno —comenzó Hermione—, ahora no hay de qué preocuparnos. Ya han sido demasiadas experiencias por hoy.

Guardó el giratiempo dentro de una pequeña cajita que a su vez guardó en el bolso. La cadena del artefacto se había roto, pero eso no importaba. Ahora no era nada más que un recuerdo inutilizable de su pasado.

Pasado que jamás volvería a pisar.


	2. Preocupaciones de un 2 de agosto de 1942

La esperanza se ha acabado, y como le había encomendado Dumbledore, Hermione utiliza su giratiempo. Lo que no sabía Dumbledore era que ella iba a viajar con dos personas más: Remus y Tonks. Los tres tendrán que dedicarse a salvar al mundo mágico, comenzando el dos de agosto de 1942. Un Riddle hormonal, unos profesores algo excéntricos y una persona nueva en sus vidas. TR/HG/AD.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de Rowling. Nada es mío salvo la trama del fanfic y algunos personajes.

* * *

**Miss Bednarek**

**Volver al Comienzo**

**Capítulo II- Preocupaciones de un dos de agosto de 1942**

* * *

—Aún recuerdo los ¡BOOM! de las explosiones —contaba Tonks a los niños de la posada, que amontonados alrededor de ella escuchaban absortos su historia.

—Todos ellos nos lanzaban maldiciones imperdonables, con suerte lográbamos esquivar alguna.

En otro rincón de la estancia estaban Remus y Hermione, observando a Tonks contar sus anécdotas. Desde hacía rato que lo estaba haciendo, debía de gustarle estar con niños. Hermione, mirando de reojo a su compañero, se preguntó, ahora que estaban en una época de paz, cuándo pensaban tener niños. Le gustaría convivir con un pequeño Remus, o una Mini-Tonks. Ella aún estaba joven para tener hijos, así que no se preocupaba por procrear.

La posada en la que se encontraban era una de las más concurridas del Hogsmade de esa época. Era un tipo de versión del Caldero Chorreante, sólo que con nombre distinto; "Little Town". El nombre hacía referencia a la estructura del lugar, que estaba ampliado mágicamente. Le recordó vagamente a Hogwarts, ya que en el ambiente prosperaban los colores de las cuatro casas: rojo y dorado, azul y bronce, amarillo y negro, y por último verde y plateado.

—Cuando sacaste el giratiempo, Hermione, supe que Albus estaba involucrado en esto.

Hermione observó a Remus, que todavía estaba mirando a Tonks. Él volvió su vista hacia la castaña y tomó un sorbo de su café, ella lo imitó.

—Siempre evitabas el tema cuando te preguntábamos acerca de tu relación con Dumbledore. Te ponías triste —observó de nuevo a su esposa, quien alzaba las manos hacia el cielo mientras los niños exhalaban con los ojos bien abiertos. Sonrió y volvió a hablar.

—Has cambiado, Hermione. Tonks y yo estamos viejos para esas cosas, pero cuando empezó todo… todo esto, tenías quince años, tú eras una adolescente. Y ahora, sólo...

Hermione tenía en ceño fruncido. Lo aligeró. ¿Por qué se sentía molesta, si lo que estaba diciendo no eran más que verdades? Su adolescencia se había visto interrumpida por las malas acciones de un ser oscuro. Lord Voldemort, al revivir en el cementerio de Little Hangleton, había asesinado a Harry al instante. Con pesar recordó cómo la muerte de su mejor amigo los había hecho sufrir a ella, a Ron, y a muchos más.

Sin embargo, Voldemort no se había quedado satisfecho con eso. Quería más destrucción, más caos… más muertes. Y con esa meta en su cabeza, meses después de revivir, decidió invadir Hogwarts, junto a los monstruos que decidieron acompañarle: minotauros, ogros, y las bestias más horribles y poderosas que se pudieran encontrar.

Ese mismo día Albus Dumbledore murió, y con él la esperanza del Mundo Mágico. Lo último que pudo recordar de aquella batalla, fue la cara de pánico y posteriormente el cuerpo inerte de Ron al ser atravesado por una luz verde.

Avada kedavra.

Con una mano en su corazón, sopesando todas sus pérdidas, ella le contestó.

—Lo sé, Remus, pero mírame… sigo siendo la Hermione de carne y hueso de siempre. Sabes que todos hemos sufrido mucho, pero ahora llegó nuestra oportunidad de cambiarlo… Albus nos ha dado un nuevo futuro por el que luchar al traernos aquí… no debemos desperdiciar esta oportunidad…

Hubo un extenso silencio entre ambos. Hermione pensaba en qué quería exactamente Dumbledore al llevarlos a esa época, eso lo descubriría cuando leyera la carta que él le había dejado para este momento… Y Remus, él sólo asintió con su cabeza y comprendió lo que Hermione quería decirle. También pensó en lo fuerte que era la muchacha, ya que con sólo 16 años, ella había vivido cosas que no le desearía ni a la peor persona que pisara la Tierra.

—Ahora… —prosiguió Hermione—, lo único que necesito es descansar, al igual que ustedes, Remus —ella le sonrió con dulzura mientras se tapaba un bostezo. Se levantó de la mesa y dirigió su vista hacia donde estaban los niños, todos amontonados con entusiasmo alrededor de Tonks.

—Procura hacerla dormir, lo necesita. Tú también duerme Remus. Ah, y si necesitas pociones para dormir sin sueños, la posada invita: me han dado una de regalo.

Remus la observó dirigirse hacia la escalera, subiendo los escalones lentamente. Le preocupaba lo que pudiera llegar a suceder con ellos. Al entrar a la posada, había ojeado el diario El Profeta, y ahora mismo estaban en 2 de agosto de 1942. Obviamente aún no les había dicho esto a sus dos compañeras de viaje, pues necesitaba meditar acerca de esa fecha.

Estaban en el clímax de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Nunca le habían interesado mucho los muggles, pero lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Y, además de eso, Grindelwald también estaba en ascenso en el mundo mágico. ¿Por qué Dumbledore quería enviarlos a esa época, cuando en realidad había riesgos de cambiar la historia para mal? ¿Y si Grindelwald no era derrotado por la incorrecta presencia de ellos en aquel tiempo?

Le pidió a la empleada que le sirviera más café, observó a Tonks nuevamente.

Albus los había enviado al pasado para remediar algunos hechos del futuro. Y aquellos hechos del futuro concernían a Lord Voldemort. Entonces, si sus suposiciones eran correctas, estaban allí para que Lord Voldemort no se convirtiera en Lord Voldemort. ¿Evitar que naciera, entonces? No. Si su memoria no le fallaba, en su época tenía setenta y tantos con apariencia de serpiente. 80, 70, 60, 50, 40, 30, 20... Lord Voldemort había nacido alrededor de los veinte.

El Heredero de Slytherin había abierto la Cámara de los Secretos por primera vez en 1942. Tom Riddle, si no se equivocaba, era el nombre real de Voldemort.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, nervioso, no le pintaba nada bien aquella situación. Pero preferiría eso antes que estar a punto de morir, como hacía unas horas atrás.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando? Has estado mirando a una mujer todo el rato —se rió Tonks, sentándose a su lado.

—Creo que la asustaste —señaló a una señora que subía rápido las escaleras junto a su retoño de apenas cinco años, mirando varias veces hacia atrás, nerviosa.

—Estaba... —no. No era necesario darle más preocupaciones a su esposa. El día siguiente se sacaría todas las dudas, mientras tanto tenía que esperar. Agradecía a Hermione la información sobre las pociones para dormir, la necesitaría.

— ¿Me acompañas a pedir una poción para dormir?

Con su cabello color violeta, ella sonrió.

— Si son gratis, ¡por supuesto!

* * *

Hola! Quería comentarles que los capítulos los iré subiendo cada domingo. A partir de ahora serán algo más largos, este es extremadamente corto la verdad.

Espero que les vaya gustando la historia y que le den una oportunidad. Besos!


	3. La carta de Dumbledore

La esperanza se ha acabado, y como le había encomendado Dumbledore, Hermione utiliza su giratiempo. Lo que no sabía Dumbledore era que ella iba a viajar con dos personas más: Remus y Tonks. Los tres tendrán que dedicarse a salvar al mundo mágico, comenzando el dos de agosto de 1942. Un Riddle hormonal, unos profesores algo excéntricos y una persona nueva en sus vidas. TR/HG/AD.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de Rowling. Nada es mío salvo la trama del fanfic y algunos personajes.

* * *

**Miss Bednarek**

**Volver al Comienzo**

**Capítulo III- La carta de Dumbledore**

* * *

Rodó en su cama por décima quinta vez. Giró la almohada para que la parte más fría diera con su cabeza: así era más placentero. Eran las once la mañana y no pensaba levantarse: ese era un día para descansar.

Bostezó y se frotó los ojos. Se había tomado la poción para dormir sin sueños, y le había hecho un gran efecto.

Se sentó como indio y se desperezó como un gato. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño para lavarse los dientes, no sin anteriormente haber sacado el cepillo de su mochila. Al mirarse al espejo supo que necesitaba peinarse de manera urgente. Puso pasta dental en el cepillo mientras pensaba. ¿Por qué su pelo era así? Siempre había sido... emm... rizado. Y esponjoso. Diferente al de los demás. ¡Siempre parecía sucio! Comenzó a cepillarse. Su pelo era suave, pero por su aspecto no lo parecía. Dejó el cepillo a un lado e hizo buches con el agua. Las personas que tocaron su cabello lo sabían. Las personas más cercanas a ella tenían ese "privilegio". Escupió. ¿Quién querría tocar ese pelo, si tenía aspecto sucio?

Quizás, ahora que no estaba preocupada por emboscadas ni enemigos, podría preocuparse un poco más de su apariencia.

Se lavó la cara y se secó con la toalla. Era mejor apurarse, no debía estar pensando cosas sin sentido.

.

—_Srta. Granger, si algún día usted llega a utilizar el giratiempo, lea esta carta _—_le entregó un bonito sobre blanco rodeado de un listón rojo y dorado. De verdad que el hombre era fanático de la casa de Gryffindor._

—_Cuando haya viajado podrá abrirla. Las esperanzas del mundo mágico radican en torno a lo que sucederá con esos cambios, los que usted logre. Cuando esté allí, no tema cambiar el pasado. Intente hacer lo mejor que pueda para un mejor futuro, muchas personas podrían ser salvadas._

—En realidad, tú deberías haber venido al pasado. Sola —comentó Tonks. Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Eso no significa que no los necesito. Si hubiera viajado sola, sería todo más complicado. Los necesito a ambos y no quiero que piensen lo contrario.

Tonks le guiñó el ojo y Remus simplemente sonrió ante la sinceridad de la castaña.

—Así que desde tu tercer año comenzaste con esto de los viajes en el tiempo. No me extraña, recuerdo que Harry en ocasiones me contaba que tenías materias en el mismo horario. Weasley decía que aparecías sin previo aviso —Hermione asintió amargamente por sus compañeros caídos.

—Pero todavía no puedo creer que Dumbledore te haya permitido hacer esto, el giratiempo: aun contando con su ayuda. Era algo muy arriesgado.

—Yo digo que, sin ese giratiempo, nosotros estaríamos muertos. Mírale el lado positivo, Remus, estamos en plena guerra, muggle y mágica. Aun así, sigue siendo mejor que nuestro futuro —Hermione le preguntó cómo era que sabía sobre las guerras, a lo que ella contestó "El Profeta".

Hermione tomó el diario mágico que le entregó la metamorfomaga y comenzó a pasar páginas. 2 de agosto de 1942. Estaba la Segunda Guerra Mundial y también estaba Grindelwald: Tonks tenía razón.

— ¿Esta no es la época del mini-Lord Voldemort, Herms? —Soltó Tonks de pronto.

Remus observó a Hermione y a Tonks. Los pensamientos de las dos habían tomado el mismo rumbo que los de él el día anterior.

Hermione se pasó una mano por el pelo, que increíblemente, no se le enredó. ¿Qué quería Dumbledore para enviarlos a la época de Tom Riddle? ¿Asesinarlo?

Con ansias de descubrir la respuesta, sacó de su bolso una carta, la cual abrió, desdoblando así el papel que llevaba dentro.

_Querida Hermione;_

_Confío en que usted está leyendo esta carta en el momento en que le encomendé, y espero que sea así, para que no involucre una decisión contraria a los acontecimientos que procederé a informarle._

—No puedo creerlo —se rió Tonks con sorna—. Decisión contraria a los acontecimientos que procederé a informarle. Ya te está diciendo que tienes que hacerlo, Hermione.

Dejando de lado esos lindos comentarios, la castaña procedió con su lectura.

_Usted está ahora mismo, y supongo que se ha dado cuenta, en las afueras de Hogwarts. En el año 1942, y para ser exactos, 2 de agosto. Entre ese y los próximos años sucederán varias cosas que usted debería saber, y que supongo sabrá gracias a lo maravillosa que es._

_Está en la época de Tom Riddle, mejor conocido para usted como Lord Voldemort, quien este mismo año comenzará su quinto año._

_Señorita Granger, quizá le esté exigiendo mucho con lo que le voy a pedir, pero espero que comprenda la situación en que está implicada. Usted es la persona indicada para este tipo de tarea, sabe soportar los problemas que se le presentan sin entrar en pánico y siempre con la mente fría. Espero que este sea uno de esos casos._

—No sabía que utilizaría el truco de halagar, vamos, está demasiado usado —siguió "apoyando" Tonks. Nunca había aprobado esas artimañas por parte de Dumbledore: ella siempre se había dado cuenta de que él era muy, muy manipulador.

_Tendrá que inscribirse en Hogwarts para formar parte del alumnado nuevamente. Descubrirá cómo era el Voldemort de aquellos tiempos, y así podrá actuar correctamente a su debido tiempo._

_¿Recuerda el hechizo que le enseñé de rejuvenecimiento?_

_Sería útil que lo empleara en este momento, y que vuelva a tener la misma edad que tuvo en su quinto año, así no causará sospechas en los profesores y en el joven Tom._

_Tendrá que llamar su atención, y así hacer que él se interese en usted, aunque será más fácil de lo que cree: tienen muchas cosas en común y además, usted es verdaderamente bella._

Sí claro, pensó Hermione, aún sorprendida por lo que estaba leyendo. Nunca se esperó que Albus le dictaminara esas cosas, ¿el plan no era asesinar de una vez por todas al maldito de Voldemort?

_En su quinto año, como sabrá, Voldemort abrirá la Cámara de los Secretos, y así asesinará a una alumna, Myrtle, para luego crear el primer Horrocrux: su diario._

_El segundo Horrocrux lo creará en el verano de su sexto año, el Anillo de los Gaunt, sé que sabrá de lo que escribo._

_Es mucho pedir, Señorita Granger, pero usted es la salvación del mundo mágico. Haga lo imposible para que Tom no se convierta en lo que fue en nuestro tiempo, y como le he dicho el día que le entregué esta misma carta, no tema en cambiar el futuro. Cámbielo todo lo que usted pueda, siempre para mejor._

_Le recomiendo que no le cuente a mi "yo" de ese tiempo todo lo que sabe, por precaución. Me conozco demasiado, créame._

_Sin más, gracias por todos los favores que le ha hecho a este vejestorio._

_Honestamente,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

¿Albus le pedía a ella evitar que Voldemort creara sus Horrocrux?

Se sabía en todo el mundo mágico que Albus Dumbledore era uno de los magos más poderosos de la historia. Y las decisiones que tomaba siempre eran correctas, o lo más semejante a eso. Y esta carta, dirigida a ella, no podía ser la excepción.

Aunque… le parecía imposible relacionarse con El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado sin enviarle una imperdonable. Su odio hacia él no podía difuminarse, desaparecer de la nada.

—Hay que idear algún plan para que nosotros podamos estar cerca de ti, Herms —propuso Tonks.

—No es seguro que andes sola con alguien como él, además de que pasarán la mayor parte del tiempo en Hogwarts. Tenemos que entrar, Remus, así le cuidaremos la espalda.

—No es tan fácil, Nymphadora —Tonks no lo observó furiosa por el simple hecho de que era como tratar a un niño: a pesar de todas las veces que le había dicho que no la llamase así, él hacía caso omiso. Su Remus no tenía remedio.

—Los puestos en Hogwarts se dan muy de vez en cuando. Hacen entrevistas cuando un profesor se retira, y no toman a cualquiera. No con Dumbledore allí, hay que ser cuidadosos.

—Primero tienen que conseguirse un trabajo, dudo que consigan algo en Hogwarts. La profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se retirará en dos o tres años por la vejez. Si no es en Hogwarts, no lo sé.

Desactivó sus pensamientos. Apoyó su antebrazo en la mesa y comenzó a girar la cuchara de su café, ya frío. No se había dado cuenta cuándo había comenzado a llover, pero debía de haber empezado hacía poco. Le hubiera gustado ver a Tonks de profesora, como también le hubiera gustado ver a Remus de profesor: todavía recordaba su tercer año. Había obtenido un "Supera las Expectativas" en DCAO. Se había decepcionado un poco, pero lo había pensado. Era el único profesor de esa materia que realmente le había enseñado algo. Observó a los dos esposos: le gustaría verlos en una clase juntos. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

— ¿Y si se inscriben juntos? —La observaron con curiosidad, por lo que ella aclaró.

—Digo, una ganga. ¿Dos por uno?

Al parecer eso motivó a sus compañeros. Remus había dicho que así quizá los aceptasen sin hacer mucho hincapié en temas de los que preferían no hablar. Después de todo, Hogwarts seguía siendo una escuela con muchos gastos. Si había que pagar menos, mucho mejor.

Tonks observó a Hermione, quien platicaba desde el banco de enfrente con Remus. Luego lo observó a él. Desde hacía tiempo que eran una familia, pequeña pero feliz: los tres juntos.

Pensó en que ella no hubiera conocido a Hermione si no fuera por Remus, o por la Orden. La Orden la había creado Albus Dumbledore, con el fin de averiguar y detener los planes de Lord Voldemort. Comenzó a jugar con su cabello violeta, mientras se reía de algo que había dicho Remus. Sin Voldemort no hubiera podido conocer a Hermione, y a muchas personas más. Porque originalmente los unía el vínculo de vencer a los mortífagos, en la Orden todos eran aliados...

Tom Riddle era el causante de todo eso, de que ellos se conocieran y de que sus amigos murieran. Él llevaba consigo muchas cosas malas, pero también podía crear lazos entre la gente, indirectamente, pero lo hacía.

¿Acaso un ser maligno podía crear tanta tristeza y felicidad?

* * *

Hoola de nuevo, acá con otro capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y el domingo que viene subo el siguiente. Dentro de poco estaré publicando algún que otro Tomione o algún fanfic de Naruto o Inuyasha.

Sin más cosa que decir de eso, saludos y muchos besos!


	4. Dos profesores y una huérfana

La esperanza se ha acabado, y como le había encomendado Dumbledore, Hermione utiliza su giratiempo. Lo que no sabía Dumbledore era que ella iba a viajar con dos personas más: Remus y Tonks. Los tres tendrán que dedicarse a salvar al mundo mágico, comenzando el dos de agosto de 1942. Un Riddle hormonal, unos profesores algo excéntricos y una persona nueva en sus vidas. TR/HG/AD.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de Rowling. Nada es mío salvo la trama del fanfic y algunos personajes.

* * *

**Volver al Comienzo**

_Por Miss Bednarek_

**Capítulo IV- Dos profesores y una huérfana**

* * *

Dejó las bolsas de las compras en su habitación y se arrojó sobre la cama. Estaba cansada, emocional y físicamente. Habían estado recorriendo todos los negocios de Hogsmade para comprar las cosas indispensables que necesitarían esos días. Como por ejemplo, ropa. Algunos magos los habían observado con curiosidad al ver cómo vestían, pero no hacían nada más. También habían ido a Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones. Los dos mayores compraron más que ella: después de todo, iría a Hogwarts, tendría que usar el uniforme de allí. No necesitaba comprar muchas cosas además de eso.

En todo el día no habían tocado el tema de qué debían hacer para ingresar a Hogwarts. Lo indispensable primero, los detalles después. Todavía se encontraban en aquella posada, que para suerte de ellos no tenía precios excesivos. La comida y los cuidados eran excelentes, así que nadie se podía quejar de nada. Al parecer, era un negocio familiar. En su época había pasado varias veces por la calle en donde se localizaba el lugar, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de entrar.

Estaba anocheciendo rápidamente, para su alivio. Quería tenerlo todo planeado, aunque no tenía que olvidarse de Remus y de Tonks. Ambos también _iban_ a decidir lo que harían junto con ella.

Necesitaba hablar con ellos. En ese mismo momento.

Bajó las largas escaleras en forma de torre, cruzándose con otras personas. Seguramente estarían cenando: ella les había dicho que no quería comer, y tras varios intentos había logrado zafarse. Al menos había obtenido unos minutos de paz de su habitación rentada.

Tropezó con un chico que iba en dirección contraria, al cual se le cayeron las bolsas que llevaba. Se apresuró a levantar todas las cajitas, libros y bolsitas que llevaba. Podía distinguir algunos caramelos de Honeydukes, pero los vistazos rápidos no servían. Cuando había recogido todo se levantó de golpe y se las entregó al desconocido. Rubio y de ojos grises. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, reconociéndolo al instante. Él, mientras tanto, tomaba las cosas de sus manos mirándola fijamente. Guardó los objetos en la bolsa y con una última mirada regresó a su ruta.

—Vaya... tan arisco —pensaba mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras, intentando divisar a sus amigos entre las mesas—, ni unas gracias me dio.

—El abuelo de Malfoy. ¿Qué estará haciendo por aquí? —Le preguntó en un susurro el licántropo a su mujer.

Se sentó frente a ellos, llamando así su atención. Todavía no estaban cenando, qué suerte la suya.

— ¿Te has topado con ese Malfoy, verdad Herms?

Ella asintió y Remus le aclaró las cosas:

—Abraxas, padre de Lucius Malfoy.

—No se parecen mucho —contestó Hermione mientras veía a la empleada acercarse a su mesa. Aún no se acostumbraba a utilizar los verbos en pasado para cuando tenía que referirse a su antigua vida. Eso… era triste.

Con un suspiro, dejó que esos pensamientos la dejaran por un momento.

—Aunque tampoco había mucho parecido entre Malfoy padre y Malfoy hijo —comentó, sabiendo que los mayores entenderían a quiénes se refería.

La empleada se alejó con el pedido, mientras que Tonks continuaba hablando.

—Físicamente, Hermione. Los Malfoy siempre han sido avariciosos, más que los Black. Imagínate eso.

—Tú desciendes de Andrómeda Black —atestiguó Remus.

—Sí, tienes razón —contestó con desgano—. Pero, a diferencia de la mayoría, ella desertó. Lo mismo que hizo Sirius, ambos se llevaban bastante bien.

La misma chica que les había tomado el pedido dejó las órdenes en la mesa. Ella había pedido un filete con puré, mientras que Tonks y Remus habían elegido pasta.

La conversación sobre el abuelo de Malfoy le había apartado de su incentivo inicial. Dejó el tenedor y el cuchillo a un lado mientras terminaba de masticar.

—Tenemos que planear lo que vamos a hacer. Y ahora, ya que no puedo retenerlo más.

La que habló luego fue Tonks, que le sonrió.

—Reconocí esa cara que pusiste al instante. Ceño fruncido, labios levemente inclinados hacia arriba, mirada perdida... ¿Pensando en el pasado, nuevamente?

Hermione le sonrío de vuelta. ¿Tan visible era para los demás? ¿O sólo para ellos dos?

—Hermione. No podrás entrar a Hogwarts bajo nuestra autoridad —ella tosió, tragándose a duras penas lo que antes estaba masticando.

—No tenemos los papeles necesarios para lograrlo. Es una cuestión legal, y si los falsificamos se darán cuenta.

— ¿Y si ustedes logran ser profesores? —Siguió Hermione—. Quizá, así, pueda entrar, soy su sobrina perdida, o algo…

Ya se comenzaba a preocupar. ¡No se había fijado en aquello! ¿Y si no podía ir a Hogwarts? ¿Dónde estudiaría? ¿De qué trabajaría? No podía pedir limosna toda su vida, además de que tenía que cumplir la misión que Albus le había encomendado...

—Vas a ir a Hogwarts, Hermione, tranquilízate —respondió Tonks con una sonrisa, al ver cómo la castaña volvía a ser la de antes de que comenzara la guerra. Una chica preocupada por la escuela, por sus amigos y por su familia. Pero sobre todo por la escuela. Rió levemente y tomó un poco de su jugo de naranja.

—Una vez me dijiste que Tom iba a un orfanato de niño, ¿por qué no vas con él? —Siguió la metamorfomaga.

Hermione se incorporó bruscamente de su silla y frunció el ceño ante la propuesta. ¿Convivir con Lord Voldemort? ¡Jamás, no lo haría nunca en su vida! ¡Por más que tuvieran que matarla! Él… ¡él había asesinado a todos los que conocía, y no lo perdonaría!

— ¿Desde cuándo le dices Tom? —Cuestionó furiosa, procesando toda la información. No quería ir al mismo orfanato que Voldemort, ni que Dumbledore en la carta le rogase hacer eso.

—Albus en la carta lo trata con familiaridad —Nymphadora sonrió y se llevó unos fideos enroscados a su boca, sin darle importancia a la frustración que sentía la castaña. No la rebatía porque… sabía que Hermione seguía teniendo la razón. Voldemort era un ser extremadamente malvado, en el futuro y seguramente también en esta época…

La joven de dieciséis años observó desesperada a Remus. ÉL, como buen amigo que era, tenía que hacer el intento de... ¿adoptarla? ¡Tenía que hacer algo, por Merlín!

Calmándose y volviendo a su silla, negó mentalmente. Ella no era nadie en ese mundo, no estaba en el mapa, como tampoco ellos. En otras palabras, no tenían papeles.

—Ustedes serán profesores de Hogwarts. _Tiene_ que ser así —comenzó ella—. Los aceptarán.

—Confiamos en tu sano juicio, Herms —soltó Tonks en broma, aunque se lo tomaba realmente en serio. Pensaba dar lo mejor de ella como profesora. Profesora, ¡Ja! Ya verían todos aquellos chiquillos maleducados…

—Mientras tanto tú estarás en un orfanato —ordenó Remus, adoptando el papel de familiar preocupado, a veces realmente se comportaba como un padre protector.

Él había pensado acerca de ello. Enviar a Hermione al mismo orfanato de Tom Riddle. No era mentira lo de los papeles; fácilmente podían crear una historia que se amoldara a toda la situación, y así adoptarla e inscribirla en Hogwarts. Era un trámite que requería tiempo, pero se podía lograr. Sin embargo, había dado su negativa sólo por una sola cosa. Tenía una leve duda de por qué Dumbledore la había enviado a _ella sola_ para realizar el trabajo.

Otra razón para ingresar a Hogwarts como profesor era que tendría una autoridad sobre Riddle. El punto clave allí era Hermione, quizá en su estadía en el orfanato pudiese "confraternizar" con el enemigo. Tenía que hacerlo por el bien del futuro de la humanidad mágica: eso al menos la motivaría, pensó con una sonrisa.

—Un año, Hermione —seguía él—. Un año en el orfanato. Lo que quedan de estas vacaciones de verano. En navidad puedes quedarte en Hogwarts.

Nymphadora se estaba dando cuenta de que Remus insistía mucho en ello, ella había propuesto lo del orfanato, pero no lo decía en serio. ¿Por qué Remus quería eso, precisamente? No lo sabía. Él nunca hacía las cosas sin pensarlas antes, tendría una buena razón.

Ya se lo diría luego.

* * *

Hoola hola hola a todos de nuevo! Espero que realmente les haya gustado el capítulo, y cualquier duda que tengan no duden en consultarme.

Saludos y muchos besos!

Y en respuesta al review de Sui Cipher... sí, seguiré shippeando a Tom y Hermione porque bueno, OTP xD Pero tengo muchas más historias, algunas recién hechas y otras con todo un diseño detrás... no sé cuáles verán la luz primero, pero sé que todas la alcanzarán un día.

Saludos y muchos besos! Gracias por los favoritos, review y follows!


	5. Llegada al orfanato

La esperanza se ha acabado, y como le había encomendado Dumbledore, Hermione utiliza su giratiempo. Lo que no sabía Dumbledore era que ella iba a viajar con dos personas más: Remus y Tonks. Los tres tendrán que dedicarse a salvar al mundo mágico, comenzando el dos de agosto de 1942. Un Riddle hormonal, unos profesores algo excéntricos y una persona nueva en sus vidas. TR/HG/AD.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de Rowling. Nada es mío salvo la trama del fanfic y algunos personajes.

* * *

**Volver al Comienzo**

_Por Miss Bednarek_

**Capítulo V- Llegada al orfanato**

* * *

Luego de la cena Hermione se dirigió a su habitación. Ya era de madrugada y sus párpados insistían en cerrarse, lo que más deseaba era estar tranquila en su cama.

Al llegar a sus aposentos cerró la puerta y se adentró en el cuarto. También escuchó golpear la puerta de la habitación contigua.

Se quitó los zapatos, recordando que se había comprado un par ese mismo día. En realidad, eran unas botas de cuero negras: le llegaban por debajo de las rodillas. Eran especialmente cómodas y le iban a ser indispensables para invierno.

Al sentarse en la cama no sintió el toque de siempre. ¿Qué era lo que faltaba ahí? Frunció el ceño, el toque de la varita. Su varita. ¡SU VARITA!

¿Dónde estaba? Se preguntó.

Con desesperación y tragando grueso, Hermione comenzó a investigar en sus bolsillos, palmeando así las zonas más probables. Ya asegurándose de que no había _nada_ allí, entre sus ropas, se dirigió hacia las bolsas de compras de ese día. Las había dejado sobre la mesa una hora atrás, y no había tenido tiempo de vaciarlas hasta entonces.

Se pasó una mano, desesperada, por su pelo, que ahora estaba enredado. Su varita no estaba, y no sabía en dónde podía encontrarse.

Se sentó en la mesa y frotando su cara con desesperación intentó recordar qué había hecho en las últimas horas. Sus pensamientos inmediatamente se dirigieron a un rubio llamado Abraxas Malfoy.

¡Las bolsas! Sí, eso era. Probablemente su varita, entre todo el altercado, hubiera caído en una de las tantas bolsas, ya que si hubiera sido frente a Tonks o Remus, le hubieran avisado de su pérdida. Aunque pensándolo bien, un Malfoy nunca devolvería algo, por más de que no fuese suyo.

Además: se trataba de una varita. Era algo muy preciado, y con más razón él querría quedárselo.

Hermione pensó cuán avariciosos podrían llegar a ser los Malfoy. ¡Tenían cualquier dinero que desearan y aun así no les importaba robar!

Se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta. No sabía en qué habitación se hospedaba el chico, así que lo mejor era preguntarle a la mujer que se encargaba de las habitaciones.

No sabía si él ya se había ido, pero esperaba encontrárselo en Hogwarts. Malfoy de una manera u otra le devolvería la varita, ella se aseguraría de eso. Lo peor de todo era que aquél objeto era una de las pocas cosas que la ataban a su verdadera realidad, la de 1990. Y ahora, estaba en manos de una persona como él.

Suspiró y le habló a la chica. Estaba limpiando una mesa: las veces que había tratado con ella había sido realmente amable. —Disculpe —obtuvo su atención—. ¿Me podría decir en qué habitación se hospeda un chico de cabello rubio? —Al ver a la mujer pensar demasiado gracias a su menuda descripción, procedió a aclarar. —Creo que es un Malfoy.

— ¡Ah! —Exclamó la chica, para alegría de Hermione ella parecía saberlo—. Abraxas Malfoy, sí, ese encantador muchacho. Se ha hospedado aquí durante un par de días, creo que por motivos familiares, aunque no lo sé muy bien.

— ¿Podría decirme en qué habitación se hospeda, por favor? —Insistió bruscamente la castaña al no obtener la respuesta que buscaba.

La mujer la observó con cara fea y le contestó de igual manera:

—Se acaba de ir. Aunque, si estás buscando algo de él, ya está muy-_muy_-lejos.

Con una mirada perpleja la observó irse. La chica estaba, al contrario de ella, interesada en Malfoy con un motivo romántico. Suspiró y observó hacia la puerta, preguntándose si era demasiado tarde.

Tendría que esperar. Malditos los Malfoy, Draco, su padre y este chico. Siempre le tenían que arruinar algo.

La vida, prácticamente.

.

Sorbió su té de limón mientras observaba a Tonks.

—Así que tendrás que enviar una carta a Hogwarts: sería muy sospechoso si nosotros fuéramos a inscribirte —la observó con una sonrisa y continuó—. Permanecerás este tiempo que resta en ese orfanato. ¿Cómo crees que será Tom Riddle?

Hermione pensó. Estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que le había dicho su amiga, pero esa pregunta la había tomado desprevenida.

¿Cómo sería Lord Voldemort?

—Sólo me puedo basar en lo que me contó Harry, de cuando lo vio en la Cámara de los Secretos… entre otras cosas —recordó que Albus en un par de ocasiones le había hablado de Tom Riddle. Hizo una pausa y prosiguió—. Sólo sé que les hacía creer a sus profesores que él era lo más correcto del mundo, creo que a partir de su tercer o cuarto año comenzó a interesarse en los…Horrocruxes.

Miró nuevamente a Tonks, quien tenía una misteriosa y leve sonrisa enmarcando sus labios.

— ¿Por qué me lo preguntas, Tonks?

—Curiosidad —alzó los hombros, sorbiendo su té y mirando hacia otro lado—. _Simple y pura curiosidad_.

.

—Eh... pues, adiós supongo.

Hermione fue abrazada escandalosamente por Tonks, siempre ante la atenta mirada de la directora del orfanato, quien se encontraba cruzada de brazos con una mirada tajante. Toda esa situación le daba muy mala espina… por favor, ¡otra niña molesta más que iba a la escuelita esa del viejo de Dumbledore!

Toda la situación la impacientaba mucho, con Tom tenía suficiente. Esperaba que ella fuese como Toby, otro alumno de… Hogwarts. Sería una desgracia que ella no fuera así de obediente.

Tonks lloraba a mares bajo la contención de Remus, quien le daba leves palmaditas en la espalda.

—Lo sentimos mucho, niña —estornudó en su pañuelo, de cierta manera a Hermione se le vino a la mente su antigua profesora de Adivinación, Trelawney—. A pesar de que hemos estado sólo tres días juntas, sé que te extrañaré demasiado, pequeña niña. ¡Se fuerte y supera todos los problemas que te aquejan!

Hermione, siguiendo la actuación, observó a Remus, quien procedió a hablar por la falta de ideas de su esposa, que seguía sollozando con demasiada libertad a su lado.

— Quiero que nos mantengamos en contacto -_te enviaremos lechuzas_ e intentaremos... visitarte -_nos veremos en Hogwarts_-.

Ante esas palabras la directora frunció el ceño, estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Luego de unos abrazos por parte de Tonks, ellos se alejaron del establecimiento. Había necesidad de fingir una despedida dramática. Además: le agregaba algo de una complicidad cómica eso de hablar por códigos.

Hermione suspiró.

Los iba a extrañar. Esos días de seguro que iban a pasar muy, muy lentos, por no decir tortuosos. No tenía varita, ¿y si Tom Riddle la atacaba, o hacía algo en su contra? No podría defenderse. Podía parecer paranoica, pero era una sensación latente en su pecho, después de todo vivirían bajo del mismo techo. La varita hacía que ella se sintiese protegida: era verdad que podía conjurar hechizos sin ella y hasta no verbales, pero la dejaba agotada un simple Protego. Pensó en que tenía que reforzar esas técnicas.

—Entonces... —comenzó la directora del orfanato, no sabía por dónde empezar la conversación.

La mujer se sentó nuevamente en su silla, e hizo sentar a Hermione en una silla que había frente al escritorio.

—Tú también eres de la escuela de… Dumbledore, el de la… capita.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, a pesar de que se dirigiera a Albus de esa manera tan vulgar. La mujer se recostó en su silla girando una petaca en su mano, a Hermione realmente le sorprendió esto. ¿No debían ser monjitas tiernas? No, resultaba ser una borracha; por ahora estaba en estado sobrio. Tampoco era una monja, como había creído desde siempre.

—Hay un chico aquí que también es de esa escuela, se llama Tom Riddle. ¿Lo conoces?

Hermione negó con la cabeza y contestó. —No, señora. La escuela es muy grande y nunca hay oportunidad de conocer a todos.

La respuesta le sorprendió a la Señora Cole, que se levantó de su silla. A espaldas de ella miró por la ventana de su oficina y habló.

—Le he dicho a una de las sirvientas que prepare tu habitación, es la treinta y siete. Tu vecino es Tom, espero que te agrade: siempre ha sido algo aislado, pero como son de la misma clase, quizá puedan congeniar.

Mirándola de mala manera, tragó grueso y asintió. Era momento de irse de ahí ya que la señora estaba comenzando a beber de su compañera "petaca" más de lo recomendable.

La Señora Cole nunca nombró que había otro chico, también de "la escuela de Dumbledore".

Hermione, cargando sus bolsos, se dirigió a su habitación: luego de salir de la oficina vio que tenía que subir las escaleras, antes no les había prestado atención a ellas, aunque sabía que el edificio poseía dos pisos. Había muchos niños jugando: unos más grandes y otros más pequeños, todos correteando por el lugar. Llevaban trajes grises que le daban cierto aspecto lúgubre al lugar, las paredes eran de ese mismo color pero ya desgastadas por el tiempo.

A cada paso que daba los niños la observaban con curiosidad. Ella sólo les sonreía a cada uno de ellos, algunos le contestaban alegres el saludo y otros simplemente se iban corriendo, avergonzados.

Se preguntó, por fin, por qué Tom Riddle había crecido para convertirse en Lord Voldemort.

Había visto algunas acciones de la directora del lugar: era impaciente, pero se preocupaba-levemente-por Voldemort, al menos en su estado sobrio. Aunque sabía que no se debía fiar de aquella mujer, ni de nadie del orfanato, el mismo Remus le había dicho eso: que tuviera cuidado.

Tropezó con una pelota de goma y se disculpó con el dueño, un niño rubiecito de apenas siete u ocho años. Él sólo había bajado la cabeza y se había ido: parecía haber asentido, aceptando sus disculpas.

Algo ida se paró frente a su habitación: numero treinta y siete. Al entrar sintió la penetrante oscuridad de la habitación. Cerró la puerta y dejó sus cosas en el suelo. Le había costado encontrar el interruptor de la luz.

La habitación no era pequeña, y podía deducir que le habían dado una de las menos acogedoras. Aunque eso compensaba la falta de una ventana, lo cual se sentía algo extraño ya que siempre había estado acostumbrada a eso: ahora consideraba un privilegio el simple hecho de tener una. En la esquina de la habitación había un escritorio algo sucio, pero se podía distinguir que era de un color caoba. Sobre el escritorio había un simple candelabro con las velas nuevas aunque cubiertas de polvo. Al parecer la "sirvienta" que había enviado Cole no había hecho mucho: tendría que encargarse ella misma de limpiar.

Además de eso no había nada más que destacar, sólo un armario y una puerta en la otra esquina de la habitación. No sabía qué podía significar, así que se dirigió hasta ella. ¿Quizá una ducha? Había uno en cada planta, pero todos eran de uso común.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un hermoso y cuidado baño, completamente libre de polvo. Los azulejos eran blancos con una combinación de un celeste claro, un lavamanos y una ducha. Se dirigió frente al espejo y se observó: no estaba tan demacrada como usualmente se encontraba todos los días. Se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y sonrió, ¿no podía ser tan malo, verdad? Era como un privilegio ser escogida para… salvar al Mundo Mágico.

Si lo veía de esa manera, no podía ser tan malo… no tenía que ser tan malo…

Escuchó una puerta cerrarse y unos pasos en la habitación contigua. Vio que el baño conectaba con lo que se suponía era otra habitación, la de Riddle.

Con algo de miedo volvió a su cuarto, no quería encontrarse con Voldemort en ningún momento. Al menos no en ese instante, que se encontraba con una relativa paz mental que le había costado conseguir.

Tenía la respiración agitada y mantenía la mano en su pecho. ¿Acaso él sabía que ella estaba allí? No, no era posible, a menos que la Señora Cole se lo hubiera dicho…

Aunque en realidad, cuando bajase a cenar, lo vería y no podría evitarlo. Evitar su mirada y presencia a partir de ese momento, creía, iba a ser imposible.

Se sentó en el suelo, recostando su espalda en la puerta.

Dumbledore le había expresado, al entregarle la carta, que ella jamás podría volver a su época. Una solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla derecha.

Eso significaba que ninguno de los tres nacería, de hecho.

Pero eso… Tonks y Remus no tenían que saberlo.

* * *

Hooola hola hola, cómo están? Quería pedirles perdón por no actualizar ayer, me encontraba trabajando y bueno, me olvidé. Pero acá está sin falta y todo corregido.

Sin más que decir, espero que les guste el capítulo. Muchos besos!


	6. Ojos grises

La esperanza se ha acabado, y como le había encomendado Dumbledore, Hermione utiliza su giratiempo. Lo que no sabía Dumbledore era que ella iba a viajar con dos personas más: Remus y Tonks. Los tres tendrán que dedicarse a salvar al mundo mágico, comenzando el dos de agosto de 1942. Un Riddle hormonal, unos profesores algo excéntricos y una persona nueva en sus vidas. TR/HG/AD.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de Rowling. Nada es mío salvo la trama del fanfic y algunos personajes.

* * *

**Volver al Comienzo**

_Por Miss Bednarek_

**Capítulo VI- Ojos grises**

* * *

Tom se levantó de su cama para ir a cenar, y como siempre, él era el último en llegar. Había escuchado todos los pasos de los niños, rápidos e impacientes, bajar hacia el comedor. Nunca le gustó ir entre la multitud. Con la mano en el picaporte, prestó atención a los sonidos de la habitación contigua, se había percatado hacía mucho de la presencia de aquella chica, desde que había pisado la puerta del orfanato.

Y no, no la había visto por la ventana ni nada parecido. La magia de esa chica la podía sentir en todo momento, tan vivaz e inquieta. Él pocas veces había estado tan curioso respecto a algo o alguien, pero como sabía que terminaría viéndola en algún momento, no apresuraría sus acciones por conocerla.

Nunca le había pasado algo igual. Nunca había sentido una presencia mágica, y además así de fuerte. ¿Quién era aquella chica? ¿Por qué podía sentir su magia?

Después de un minuto, y con muchas preguntas formuladas en su cabeza, salió de su cuarto, asegurándose de que la chica hubiese salido un poco antes. Se dirigió al comedor pensando en los acontecimientos. Tenía que saber quién era la persona que ahora ocupaba la habitación contigua a la suya. Frunció el ceño: no le gustaba la idea de compartir _su_ baño con alguien más. Era asqueroso.

Entró al comedor y las risas en él disminuyeron en segundos, hasta el punto en que todo el lugar quedó sumido en silencio. Avanzó como siempre escuchando el resonar de sus pasos: estaba acostumbrado a eso. Aquellos niños habían aprendido a temer a su persona y eso era algo gratificante para él.

Con una media sonrisa, se dirigió a la cola, que se deshacía para dejarlo pasar. No reconoció ninguna cara nueva cerca de él, pero había una chica de cabellos rizados que no se había dignado siquiera a mirarle, a diferencia de los demás que huían con sólo verle. Tomó una bandeja de una pila y se acercó a ella.

El ambiente en el comedor ya se había normalizado. Comenzó a servirse algo de puré en su plato, logrando captar la atención de la chica misteriosa.

Ojos miel contra grises, cálidos contra fríos, Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Ella apretó la bandeja con fuerza y mantuvo la mirada durante unos segundos. Se sentía realmente incómoda ante su presencia, pero él no parecía notarlo. Agradeció los dotes de actuación que había adquirido con el tiempo a partir de la necesidad.

Hermione, luego de ignorarlo completamente, terminó de servirse su puré. Se colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, y luego fue hacia una mesa cercana y se sentó, haciendo caso omiso a las personas que hubiesen o no a su lado. Había visto una mesa vacía en un extremo, pero no quería sentarse allí porque sabía que ese era el lugar privilegiado de Voldemort.

Comenzó a mover su puré, y viendo que sus manos aún temblaban decidió pasar a tomar de su vaso de jugo, siempre con la vista fija en su plato. Alguien la zarandeó por su hombro derecho.

Asustada giró su cabeza hacia él. Se relajó al encontrarse con unos ojos grises que la miraban con preocupación. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, lo que sea, pero el chico le ganó.

—Vi lo que sucedió en la cola —el chico sacó la mano de su hombro y se alejó un poco más de ella, procurando mantener el ambiente en el que estaban—. No te preocupes, él sabe que eres una bruja. Sólo quiere descubrir si eres competente, ya sabes, los Sangre Pura.

Ese chico la había sorprendido, realmente. De repente había sentido una oleada de tranquilidad cuando sus ojos se habían cruzado, había encontrado a un muggle bondadoso… y luego se enteraba de que él era un mago. Eso no podía ser.

—No sabía que hubiesen más... magos en el orfanato —pronunció, reacia.

En realidad, no recordaba registro de aquél chico. ¿No se suponía que Tom Riddle había sido, en esa época, la única persona con poderes mágicos en el orfanato?

Sucedía algo muy raro ahí, y dudaba que hubiera sido provocado por ellos. Ese mismo día le escribiría a Tonks y a Remus acerca de cómo había pasado su primer día y de esa situación que para ella era inexplicable.

—Hey —la zarandeó por la muñeca—. ¿Sucede algo?

El chico tenía el cabello negro y corto, pero sin reflejos. Era flaco y alto, ya sentado le sacaba un poco menos de mitad de cabeza a Hermione.

Lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos. Eran grises, lo que le hizo recordar a los de Riddle, pero había mucha, mucha diferencia entre los dos. Aquel chico la seguía observando. Ahora tenía los ojos lagrimosos, ¿por qué?

Él lo notó y le sonrió dulcemente. Él estaba actuando con ella como si la conociera de toda la vida, y por eso le recordó vagamente a Harry.

— ¿Mis ojos? —Los frotó con sus manos— Descuida. Me pasa cuando tengo sueño. Será mejor que te deje antes de que empiece a llorar…

Rió y se levantó de su asiento, tomando su bandeja de comida casi intacta.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación? Por si acaso—miró de reojo a Riddle, que estaba varias mesas más allá. Él estaba revolviendo su comida con el tenedor: Hermione al ver eso supo que estaba escuchando su conversación con el muchacho.

Ella se incorporó y se dirigió con él hacia donde anteriormente se había encontrado con Riddle. Allí dejaron las bandejas de comida: al final no había comido casi nada.

Mientras se dirigían hacia la salida, ella le preguntó cuál era su nombre.

—Ah. Bueno, mi nombre es Toby Cooper, un gusto. ¿Tú cómo te llamas? —Apresuró el paso al salir del comedor. Ella tuvo que esforzarse para alcanzarlo, ¡no tenía piernas tan largas!

—Este... —subieron la escalera sin disminuir la velocidad—. Mi nombre es Hermione Granger. Un gusto.

Y luego de estrecharse las manos cada uno entró en su habitación. Hermione se había sentido bastante extraña al sentir el contacto de su piel: no sabía por qué, pero le era bastante… familiar.

.

"_Espero que sepan algo acerca de él. Y, con respecto a Riddle -como deberé llamarle a partir de ahora, por mala suerte- ¿Creen que debería hablarle? Me parece algo reacio a cualquier tipo de contacto. Y no estoy exagerando, créanme._"

Es un antisocial de mierda, le hubiera gustado agregar. ¡Pero, hey, que había sido buena y no lo había escrito! Pero lo pensaba.

Hermione recordaba la carta que les había enviado a Tonks y a Remus. Ellos le habían prometido que enviarían una lechuza, y cuando ésta había llegado, le dio el pergamino escrito. Actuaba paranoica de nuevo, pero le había puesto algunos hechizos de protección, por si Riddle o aquél chico la interceptaban.

En la carta que ellos le habían enviado, al comienzo, ya preguntaban cómo le había ido con Voldemort. Podía distinguir que era la letra de Remus -prolija-, pero luego comenzaba la de Tonks, claramente peculiar. Podía presentir que ella le había arrebatado el papel de encima, a lo que rió: nunca se olvidaría de aquella pareja en su vida.

Suspiró mientras estiraba sus brazos, sintiendo completamente a gusto el calor del sol sobre su piel.

Ella estaba sentada en el cemento y apoyada en una de las paredes del orfanato. Era un lugar de sombra y eso lo agradecía, no envidiaba a los niños que estaban jugando con todo ese calor.

Antes de llegar a la condena gris, como le decía ella al orfanato, había tenido que comprar algunos libros variados en el Callejón Diagon. No se arriesgaría a leer uno que tuviera grabado una fecha de impresión posterior a la que estaban viviendo. Ni loca.

Puso un señalador en la hoja correspondiente, cerró el libro y suspiró. El chico del día anterior, Toby, no había salido de su habitación. Tampoco es que ella hubiese hecho mucho hincapié en que lo hiciera, apenas se conocían, pero aun así le echaba de menos, entre tantos extraños... Ya había pasado el almuerzo y nada había ocurrido.

Lo que la mantenía en alerta permanente era, por supuesto, Riddle. En ciertos momentos del almuerzo le habían temblado sus manos, de vez en cuando sentía la mirada de él tan fría y distante taladrándole la frente: ella nunca levantaba la vista. Lo había hecho una vez y se había arrepentido, eran esos ojos grises que tanto la enfermaban. Nuevamente y con un descaro impresionante él la siguió mirando. No era furia, Voldemort no se enfadaría con ella pues aún no la conocía, tampoco era curiosidad, Tom Riddle nunca sentiría curiosidad en algo que no se refiriese a la Magia Oscura. Ella no sabía qué pudiese ser. ¿Sed de conocimiento, quizá? Hermione nunca le había demostrado algo como para que se interesase en ella.

—Hola.

Hermione le sonrió a Toby, que se había sentado como indio frente a ella, sorprendiéndola. Tenía una linda sonrisa y esta vez no tenía los ojos rojos, parecía estar de buen humor.

—Toby. Me extrañaba que no hubieses bajado al desayuno y al almuerzo.

—Sólo tenía sueño. No dormí muy bien ayer, es eso.

Hermione lo observó curiosamente.

Estuvieron hablando todo ese día acerca de las cosas que se les pasasen por la cabeza. Toby le contó varias cosas del orfanato: como que había una entrada mágica que conectaba su habitación con la base de un árbol del pequeño patio. La utilizaba cuando no tenía ganas de subir al segundo piso o cuando se quedaba fuera de la cama luego del toque de queda.

Él decía que quizá Riddle lo sabía -ya que sólo seres mágicos podían verlo aparecer y desaparecer, era una de las cualidades del hechizo-, pero que no lo sabía con certeza. Y, aunque Riddle lo supiera, ¿de qué le serviría a él?

Había pensado en cómo socializar con Voldemort. De alguna manera presentía que en la próxima carta Tonks, o quizás Remus, le dirían que hablase con él, pues ella misma les había preguntado eso.

—Oye —Toby le habló—. Cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts, ¿Necesitarás ayuda para encontrar las clases y todo eso? ¿O te las apañarás sola?

—Eh... —Hermione lo pensó un momento. Quizá las aulas no eran las mismas, y tampoco le haría nada de daño conocer un poco más a Toby. Después de todo conviviría con él unos años más, en el orfanato y en Hogwarts.

Con un suspiro, asintió levemente con la cabeza. Esos años iban a ser largos, pero al menos iba a recuperar los años que había perdido en Hogwarts.

* * *

Bueeno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Como la otra vez, me olvidé de subirlo en domingo, mil perdones. Besos!


End file.
